Vincent Valentine
"Too much hope is the opposite of despair. An overpowering love may consume you in the end..." See Vincent's Canon History at the FF Wiki for full details on his background. He is taken from post-AC, thus at a point where the world has settled once again and he's been able to spend some time alone. {Personality} To most people, Vincent is enigmatic, melancholy, and reserved. Most of the time, he displays a cold, distant persona to the world, to the point of being very detached. A brooding individual, he is prone to periods of introspection and dwelling on past mistakes. Yet, he's also highly capable of defending himself when he is stirred to. When he IS provoked enough to care about something, it's best not to stand in his way. Vincent's isolation gives him a very objective viewpoint. Underneath the imposing exterior, he's very contemplative and wise. He only speaks when he has something important to say, and remains calm until there is a real reason to fight. He maintains a stoic exterior much of the time, and does not tend to directly involve himself in other people's business without a good reason.The experimentation, years of nightmare, and demons have given him a rather realistic, even pessimistic outlook. Still, Vincent maintains a more neutral sort of alignment. He may seem unsettling in some aspects, but there are still moments in which his human side shows. Usually he's seen as intimidating to those who don't know or understand him. Yet he is also passionate, and will be entirely devoted to anyone he trusts. He has given this trust to his allies, for example, and while still not the most open individual on the Planet, he's helped them and learned to rely on them in return. To an extent. He even has a subtle sense of humor (however strange or morbid it often might seem). It's the sort of thing which could be easily overlooked if one wasn't used to talking with him. Generally, his actions speak for him, and he will always defend his allies. In love, Vincent becomes obsessive, but due to past experience he usually keeps the depth of his true feelings to himself. He can be self-sacrificing, willing to give up his own happiness for a loved one. {Strengths} Physically, Vincent has the advantage of his past Turk training and experience, which serves him well in battle. He is an excellent marksman, able to use his guns for serious damage against foes. He's well seasoned for this sort of work, making him a useful ally. Due to Hojo's experimentation, Vincent has the ability to transform into monsters, which can aid him in battle. This also gave him some supernatural enhancements- notable in his agility and endurance. His senses have also been heightened, allowing him to perceive what he might not have been able to as a normal human. He can turn this to his advantage too. Vincent's ability to remain calm and collected in a tense situation is part of his mental and emotional strength. He is not one to panic unnecessarily, preferring to keep a cool head and watch instead of simply charging in. Being so observant, he also gathers information readily- he was able to find out about the Remnants in AC before any of the others. He also has a strict sense of morality, caring more for others than his surface personality suggests. He cared more for Lucrecia's happiness than anything, thus sacrificed his own feelings for her sake. Also, he objected strongly to human experimentation when the Jenova Project was underway. He also aligned himself with Cloud and the others, rather than let his torturous existence corrupt him to insanity or evil. While it seemed he initially only wanted revenge against Hojo, he remained with his allies after defeating him, and even returned to help again by the time of Advent Children. Indeed, in AC, he rescues Tseng and Elena, as well as Cloud, from the Remnants. Thus, when someone is in immediate danger, he doesn't hesitate to act. {Weaknesses} Physically, Vincent is more cut out for battle as a shooter than a hand-to-hand combatant. He relies heavily on guns- thus, he'd be thrown off to some extent if disarmed. The clawed gauntlet is more of a backup defense than anything... and besides, fighting like that would draw out too much of his monstrous side. In fact, Vincent's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness- the demons within. They are part of him, yet they are not entirely him. When they take control, the man can usually do little but wait to regain his senses. This berserk-like status means he can't direct them or strategize when they come into play. Their appearance essentially trades intelligence for power, which can be a double-edged sword. Vincent's mental and emotional weaknesses are closely tied together. He has a tendency to be passive. In fact, he sometimes removes himself so much from his surroundings and society in general that he loses touch with others. Keeping people at a distance has always been an issue working against him. He suffered a nightmarish existence for the duration of his sleep, which caused tremendous emotional strain on him. He is still dealing with the repercussions, and likely always will. Also, Vincent has an enormous guilt complex. He has moments where he blames himself for situations that have gone wrong, and can be obsessive about seeking atonement for past "sins". His tendency toward being cryptic and quiet makes his point often misunderstood. One can also say that his love for Lucrecia is another weakness of his- he is so enamored for her that when she is involved, he loses his usual calm. In the game, he impulsively confronts Hojo for her, something which he would not have done under normal circumstances. He would make any sacrifice for her... even at his own personal risk. {Luceti History} ::::::"It's a punishment we cannot escape... whether deserving or not." COMING SOON! {Relationships} COMING SOON!